


Your World

by omi_writings



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi_writings/pseuds/omi_writings
Summary: The Summoner stresses about their old world, Alfonse provides what comfort he can.Originally posted to my Tumblr, Summoner is gender neutral and from readers pov!





	Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this off with my boi! I tried to take the approach of how my summoner/I would react in a situation like this. I hope this is okay, it's my first Fire Emblem fic and I'm still trying to get into the groove of it!

Time wasn't something you thought much of before you were summoned here.

At first, it was measured by school. How many years you'd been going, how many years you had left. Then it was measured by university. How many years you'd been studying this, how many years till you'd be finished with that. There was always a structure to it, always built around how your time was spent. You assumed, when you graduated, you'd start measuring time by your unemployment, then by your job. You didn't get that chance.

It was nearly a year.

You thought. Time was different here. In a place with foreign months, foreign solstices. Foreign everything.

It was nearly a year. At least, that was what Anna had told you when you asked her, some weeks ago.

Nearly a year since you'd taken on this weird, incredible role of summoning people -actual magical people- to this realm. This place, this new home- Askr.

It had taken a while for you to regard it as such. Home. Where you could walk through the castle doors and be greeted warmly by heroes from distant realms, decked with swords, tomes and magic stones. Home, where you could look out the window and see wyverns and pegasi, where you could drop by the training grounds and witness people shoot fireballs and lightening from their hands.

Home, where every week, you'd have a bundle of rainbow orbs delivered to you by a talking owl, which you would then use in some insane ritual to summon actual, (usually) human beings to fight and possibly die for you.

It was home, because it was the closest thing to it you had when all you knew had been severed from your life and ripped away.

A sigh left your lips as you looked out over the balcony that you'd somehow made your own space. It was quiet, far away from all the infighting which occurred routinely in the foyer. And it had the most wonderful view. Standing in your same spot you always did, you could look out at the mountains, across the fields far below and the people training in platforms and towers all connected with this white, marble castle. It was beautiful, ethereal. It was weird. You sighed, and the familiar person beside you turned his head, to give you a quizzical look.

You didn't know when Alfonse became familiar, but you weren't about to complain. He was sweet, even if he had a stick up his ass half the time. Though you could hardly blame him of course. The Crown Prince of Askr, the next in line for the throne. He had so much weighing down on his shoulders, and that was without the war at hand. He was royalty, he was a fighter, a master of the sword. But he was also the one person who honestly tried to level with you about everything. And to you, that had more credit than any of those other things ever could.

Alfonse stared at you, brow furrowed like it almost always was, an ever-thoughtful expression painted on his face. You knew he was about to speak, probably ask you if you'd been sleeping well, or eating well, or keeping up with your training. Muscle memory prepared a sigh in the back of your throat, but you were reluctant to let it free.

"Y/N?" His voice was tinged with concern, but when was that new? The guy was worried about everything. All the time. Constantly. With good reason you supposed. It was only in recent months he'd opened up about real, personal feelings before. And even then there was a reluctance. He of all knew the painful risk that came with that.

You stared back at him but gave no response. Not yet. Not the same way you always did. Where you'd ask 'what?' and he'd ask about your health, and you'd brush him off and go back and forth until he finally let it go. Or maybe you'd mumble a small issue as an excuse, and he'd open up just a bit to help you solve it. Never the truth, though. Not until now.

"Sometimes... I wonder if you guys understand just how far- how... different, this world is to mine." Alfonse stayed quiet, watching you with an expression you were unable to read. It was hard to fight the twinge of guilt in your stomach. You'd had him apologize a billion times before for bringing you here. It was hardly his fault, he and Sharena and Anna- they thought they were summoning a great hero. They didn't know.

"I-I don't want to sound ungrateful. I've learned so many things here, I've met incredible people and made wonderful friends but..." You trailed off, not completely sure of where your point was going. But you were bored now? But you'd had your fun and decided war just wasn't for you? Internally you cringed. No, that was cruel. It was unnecessary and untrue. You didn't want to leave yet, not with everything half finished.

"You miss your home?" It was a question, one begging an answer that you were quick to give.

"It's more than that. The others- things aren't so different when they come here. They can adjust easily. Tomes are still the same. Plants. Fuck- even some of the people have travelled through portals before but my world-" As spoke on you felt something build up in your chest. A pressure, pushing hard, upwards, trying to claw it's way out. It was something that had been trapped inside you for a long time, something that wanted to get out.

"Is different?" Something snapped, as he cut in. Some barrier, right at the bottom of your throat, that had been keeping your words in place. Staying with decorum. For nearly a year it had been screaming for a release, and now there was nothing holding it back as it climbed out, letting a waterfall of words go with it. Fingers gripping the railing tight enough to strain the muscles, the hood of your summoners cloak fallen back, you relented in a voice soaked in stress-induced pain.

"We don't have magic, Alfonse. Nothing of the sort. Everything runs on electricity- which would take more than an hour to explain to you. There aren't pegasi, and there aren't wyverns, people ride in cars and planes and trains. Everyone is human and spends most of their time pretending that others aren't- and the weapons. Gods, the weapons! Swords haven't been used for nearly 200 years! We have Guns! Chemical bombs! Nuclear missiles! Things powerful enough to kill millions and leave the ground un-livable for decades afterwards!" Your voice went from a shaky, agonizing whisper to strong and fury fueled to loud enough to rip your throat raw as your mind flickered past the events you'd seen before your fateful summoning. Every now and then you'd cast a glance to Alfonse, watching as he helplessly tried to get you to stop for breath. You did your best to direct your misery into the wind.

"That sounds awful!" He breathed out, obviously intending to say more as you swivelled around, eyes growing watery, a lump in your throat. There were good things. Good things that you desperately wished you could concentrate on. But it was so hard. There was war there, there was war here. It was bad. No matter wherever you looked, to either world. Any of the worlds- it was bad. Both so bad in ways that just weren't comparable. How does one compare a bloodied civil war of chemicals massacre of fire? A tome to a gun? They both brought pain in their own awful ways.

"It is! But do you get what I'm saying? Here we have war! I send people to die every day- and they do die, because of me! All because I showed up in a white light and have a people shooting gun! And over there- where I came from, things are so different there- And I don't know how it's all changed. We don't know if time works in parallel! What if a hundred years have passed?! What if the sun has blown up-or-or aliens have invaded?!" You know you've lost him now, speaking in unrecognisable terms, running laps around his mind and exhausting him with words that you only really had power to you. Words bordering on hysterical as you started to create less realistic scenarios in your mind, each worse than the last.

You felt your breath leave you, bent over a bit as you tried to fight the tears in your eyes. Alfonse, bless him, tried his best to take the rational stance. He stepped forward, lifting his hands as he spoke, a voice as gentle as a sweet love ballad.

"And what if it isn't? What if you return back right to the moment you were summoned- like nothing ever happened? What if things turned for the better while you were gone?" His voice took on a soothing tone, arms outstretching towards you hesitantly, not quite sure how to comfort you, but more than willing to try.

"You don't know what's happening there, that is true. But it doesn't help to assume the worse. To dwell on these thoughts- it's causing you more harm than good. And it... hurts me, to see you like this." You exhaled, letting his words seep in. With each blink the panicked fog started to slip away, his voice bringing you down from the sudden panic attack. You had no will to fight, to wallow in this negativity but it wasn't always that easy. Your shoulders dropped, untensing and relaxing your muscles in your back. If you knew better of his abilities, you could've sworn Alfonse had put some kind of calming spell on you. He tried a smile, speaking once more.

"I've never asked you this but... what were you doing? The day we summoned you?" He kept talking, trying to bring up better memories. Something happier, or mundane. Something familiar, to calm you down. Fully aware of what he was trying, you grabbed the line he was throwing you, casting your mind back to what seemed like an era ago.

"I-I was... I was going out to get milk. And a chocolate bar." You murmured, leaning against the railing for support. Alfonse stepped forward, nodding at you encouragingly. You continued.

"My flatmate- she was asleep, I think. But I really wanted a cup of tea. I was writing an essay for my English paper." A soft laugh passed your lips as you thought back to your class. Your lecturer, your seat in the lecture hall. Alfonse smiled as well, squeezing you gently. His hands were laid on your arms. You didn't know when he'd done that, but you didn't mind. His touch was warm.

"It seemed like the end of the world at the time. I had another 300 words to write, and I just wanted a break. I went to the fridge but everything was empty, so I grabbed my coat. A-and my wallet, and my phone. And I went out the door. I told her I'd be back in a few." You laughed again at that last part, likely sounding like a madman. It was amusing, in a sort of dark way.

"Where did you go?"He asked, still pushing you forward. You frowned, taking another deep breath as you thought back to your flat, how it looked, felt, smelled.

"Just down the street. There was a convenience store a few blocks away. It was like... 10- or 11. No one was out. Street lights were on. I remember it was... chilly. I was just reaching the corner, around about where the big 6 room flats were when-" When it happened, you were going to say. But you didn't. You didn't say anything. Your back slumped against the rail, breaking Alfonses' grip from your arms as you slid down, onto the finely cut marble floor.

He stood there for a few seconds, watching you with hurt in his eyes, before letting out a soft sigh. Moving forward, he slid down and sat beside you, resting a hesitant hand on your leg. You threw caution to the wind, too emotionally drained to care as you leaned over and rested your head on his shoulder, feeling his whole body stiffen from the sudden contact.

The worst of... whatever had just happened was over. And it had left you near empty. Your legs felt weak, your mind felt heavy, but you kept thinking back to that day. How you had no idea how things would change when you woke up that morning.

"I promised my dad that I was going to meet him for lunch the next day." Your voice was wistful, and for a second you weren't sure if you had even spoken your thoughts aloud until Alfonse answered you, tapping a finger lightly against your thigh.

"Do you miss him?" You would have shrugged, but that would have made things uncomfortable, so you stayed still against his arm and mumbled again, letting the memories flood your mind and trail by.

"Yeah. And the rest of my family." It was true. Your mother, your father. Siblings. Pets. You hoped they were okay, and you hoped wherever they were that they weren't worried. You didn't want to worry anyone.

"Are there many people waiting for you back home?" That was a question you had to think over. Who would miss you? Who probably did miss you? Ironically, it was likely less than the number of people here who would cry at your prolonged absence. You gave a soft shake of your head, cheek rubbing against the fabric of Alfonses' shirt. Thank god he hadn't put on his armour today.

"Yes? Sort of. I guess. I wasn't very... popular? No- I wasn't a hero. I wasn't like you, or Ike, or Chrom. People wouldn't recognise me on the street and gasp. I was just... a person. In a few billion people." You breathed out, feeling Alfonse tense for a moment.

"That's... a lot." You forgot briefly, how empty these worlds seemed to you. Even the biggest cities barely fringed on a few hundred thousand people. A laugh came through once more, just a little stronger than before. Your heartbeat had calmed, your breathing had slowed. You were coming down from your panic, feeling a lot better having vented all your grievances into the open air.

"I'm not kidding. 7.5 billion people live all over my world." You told him, peeking out of the corner of your eye to see his face. Eyes a little wide, he was staring right at you. In fact, you were sure his gaze hadn't left you since you'd started speaking. A soft flush graced your cheeks.

"How do you know that?" His voice was a little awestruck. It was cute, and it made you snort, which made him blush in turn. You didn't know when he'd started doing that either. Getting so flustered. How he went from settling anxiety attacks with his voice to going into full panicking awkward mode was beyond you.

"It's one of the things that gets drilled into your brain at school. Y'know, 'The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell' and all that crap?" You knew he wouldn't know, but it was still worth it to see his face scrunch up into that confused little frown.

"God, I gotta teach you about biology some time. It'll blow your mind." You laughed again, and he joined in for a second, resting his head against yours. You hadn't been this close to anyone since you joined the order of heroes, which was likely why your heart skipped a beat. Yeah, that was probably it.

"I wouldn't mind that. Maybe... one day, when we open up the portal to your world, I can go with you?" Your eyes widened, head lifting off of his shoulder to stare at him as he finished speaking. Did he really mean that? No. No way, he was just being nice. He had to be.

Going with Alfonse to your world... it would be preposterous, insane but- You kind of wanted to see it. To see him sitting in your flat, probably enamoured with how the light bulb works. To see him standing in a Starbucks, trying to figure out how to make an order. To see him in modern clothing- You cut yourself off then, cheeks flushing a deep dark red.

"You really wanna do that?" You asked him, doubt filling your voice as he stared back at you. Blushing, but determined.

"Yes." He answered honestly as you gave him another dubious look. So unsure of his sincerity.

"Even after all the bad things I told you?" You waited for a pause before he spoke, but there was none. He was plain, he was direct. He made your heart jump in your chest.

"Yes. Absolutely." He answered, just as resolute as before. Good luck getting past the government was your first thought. Imagining an army of fantasy soldiers popping out of a portal into New York, or London was funny, bordering on insane. You didn't say that aloud. That would be a conversation for another time.

"Well, alright..." You sighed, giving up with a shrug and another smile on your face as you leaned back, meeting his gaze once more. Something in his eyes told you that he was fully intent on keeping this promise. And something about his smile made you believe that.

"But we're going to have to talk about decorum and normalities in my world and all that." You said with a wave of your hand, smiling as you noticed his eyes light up. Always so fixed on new knowledge on other worlds. What a nerd.

"Of course! I've been curious about how things work in your world! The different cultures, and countries- how war and battle are and- oh! For example, what would you do for entertainment!" As he rambled on you made yourself as comfortable as possible on the marble floor, preparing for what was likely about to be a very long talk lasting a very long time.

"Entertainment, huh?" You asked, watching him nod in confirmation. Blowing out a breath of air and adjusting your position as you started to speak, set on your first topic of discussion.

"Alright then, Alfonse. Let me tell you about a little thing called YouTube..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
